hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Money Hurricane/Hypothetical Hurricanes News: August 6, 2017
Author's note: This weekly electronic news service is run by a one-man team, and is subject to availability. It may not always be released at the same time and sometimes may not be released at all, if the author is not available. If you'd like to submit a report about missing content/incorrect content or would like to apply to the HHN team, please contact me on my message wall. All reports and applications are welcome. Thank you. Article written and edited by Money Hurricane. Thank you for reading. August 6, 2017 — Quite contrary to the previous week of July 24—July 30, renewed drama struck again in the week we (hopefully) can leave behind us. Multiple blocks were handed out to several users for misconduct and other reasons. Despite the gloom, there were some positive things, and I will discuss everything in depth in the following news for the past week. News Orlando/Strat Discord Situation This happened on July 30, an hour after I cancelled the week's article for lack of discussable content (more about that at the end of article). Randomly, Orlando, a former user on the wiki but still an occasional visitor on the Discord channel, posted several swears about his apparent frustration with HHW. He was banned immediately after as uncensored swearing is prohibited in the channel. The user later denied that it was directed at HHW itself, and added that he is having hardships in life. He remains banned, for now. Shortly after Orlando's banning, the situation further escalated when another F13 member, known as RealStratBecker, joined the server. He claimed responsibility for the spam attack on HHW Chat in 2016, even expressing pride that it was only him. He too, was soon banned, but was unbanned two days ago after asking for a second chance. The HHW administration has forgiven him but he will remain under close watch for some time. Hurricane Layten Drama Former bureaucrat and then-autopatrolled user Hurricane Layten, decided to engage in conflict with wiki Bureaucrat StrawberryMaster in the public wiki Discord. After being told to cease posting memes in the chat channel and move it to the spam channel, he responded with "kden" and intentionally posted a meme in chat. After continuing disregard of rules and instructions, including saying "don't boss me around SM," he was moved to the punished channel for several hours. Layten left the server claiming he had done nothing wrong and that HHW was too strict. The admin team conferred with other wiki members and it was ultimately decided to block Hurricane Layten, with only one opposing vote. He was blocked for 1 year, later extended to 18 months for persistent mockery on other affiliate Discord channels. It is unclear whether or not Hurricane Layten has accepted his responsibility in the block. User Drought Continues The user drought has persisted into August. Unfortunately, a user who had great potential, SymbolMinus was discovered to be underage. He revealed that he was in fact 11, and per the HHW policies he had to be blocked for two years. It is unknown when the user drought will let up, let's hope its soon. Although we are not getting many persistent new users, the past two weeks have marked the returns of three older HHW members. Welcome back MineCraft8369, Azure the Serval, and SnaggyFTW. Hurricane Idol Kicks Off Time to move on to the more positive stuff. It has been announced that Season 11 of Hurricane Idol will begin on August 9, hosted by AkioTheOne and me. Name submissions have been open since August 5 and will close on August 9 at 4:00 PM EDT. Submit names here. The official competition page can be found here. Good luck to all of us! We are also looking for one more judge, along with Brickcraft1 and StrawberryMaster. Please read the guidelines on the blog post first before applying. 99L and Franklin While 99L has largely flopped, Tropical Storm Franklin is quickly intensifying prior to landfall on the Yucatán Peninsula. It will likely reach hurricane either before landfall or in the Bay of Campeche. We are now heading into the two most active months of the season. It's looking like it will be a fun ride! Above average numbers are expected by most if not all reputable weather agencies. If Franklin does reach hurricane status, it will be the first to do so in the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. It should also not be forgotten that recent model runs have begun to develop Invest 99L near the Bahamas where conditions are pretty favorable for development. Only time will tell. Featured Wanna play m8? ;) Did you read all this? Good job, you can have a cookie. There was no article written last week, July 30, as events were deemed too minor to be mentioned. Articles will be written when significant events occur that may affect the whole wiki. Sports Atlantic vs. East Pacific Contest — 2017 Match *Update 13: Tropical Storm Greg scores 1 point for the East Pacific. Total increased to 15. *Update 14: Category 2 Hurricane Hilary scores 3 points for the East Pacific. Total increased to 18. *Update 15: Category 1 Hurricane Irwin scores 2 points for the East Pacific. Total increased to 20. *Update 16: Tropical Storm Emily scores 1 point for the Atlantic. Total increased to 5. *Update 17: Tropical Depression Eleven-E scores 0 points for the East Pacific. Total remains at 20. Category:Blog posts